Beautiful Monsters
by serviceinblack
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis saves the soul of a freshly turned female vampire only to devour it later. Things get interesting once he tastes her blood. A pure soul wrapped in the skin of a beast. A virgin caged in the blackness of a monster. Sebastian can't have that... "A white rose, dripping in blood, and yet it still has it's thorns. Interesting." LEMONS! LEMONS EVERYWHERE!
1. CHAPTER ONE: The Beasts Meet

This is my first fanfic ever. Please go easy on me lol. Let me know what you think

Verin couldn't open her eyes. She was terrified. Shrouded in darkness, and all alone. She knew that if she opened her eyes, the horror would consume her. She could feel the very essence of her life being drained from her. She could hear the sound of her soul being sucked from her veins. Blood ran down her pale skin like rubies laid across a piece of frail paper. Her nightgown was soaked in red. Her hair was tangled in someones hands. She felt like screaming but, she couldn't muster a sound. All she could do was lye there. Feeling sharp bones sink into her skin, and the tears conjured from fear running down here cheeks.

She cried in her mind 'Someone save me. Save me from this Hell. DON'T LET ME DIE LIKE THIS!'

Then she heard him... A deep, sultry voice echoed in the back of her mind so loudly that it pulsed through her entire body.

"Mmm... I could save you, madam."

Verin's eyes flew open at the sudden shock wave of his voice. She felt cold, and distant. She didn't know where she was. All she could see were black feathers raining down around her in a sea of white, and red. She was confused. 'Where am I? What just happened?' she thought to herself. Then she heard the voice again. Loud, and yet so soft. It was a comforting voice.

"Do you truly wish to be saved, young mistress?"

"What's happening to me? Where am I?"

She was frantic. Scared. She tried to remember what was happening, and then, her eyes shot open. Her memory returning. She felt a pulse of pain ring out through her. She could see her body in the distance, being devoured slowly. Almost like looking at a faded photograph. Slowly the picture of her was fading. Her body was in her manor, in a dark room surrounded by four men. Her mind flashed back and forth. She saw blood, fangs, empty smiles, and heard laughter. She remembered the evil faces looking at her as she saw her parents lying motionless in a pool of blood. She began to cry. She didn't want to remember more but, her memories kept flashing behind her eyes like a movie she couldn't pause. She remembered hearing her own screams as they bit her repeatedly and her veins lit up like an open flame. She could still feel her soul slipping away in that very moment. She could taste her own blood. As if it were a reminder that soon, she would be dead.

Then the voice echoed again but, this time it came from a man who was standing right in front of her. She couldn't see him clearly. Only the outline of a dark shadow shrouded in the rain of black feathers, and her own tears.

"You're running out of time, madam. I can save you but, everything comes at a price. Tell me, what price are you willing to pay for your life?"

Verin looked at the man. Studied him deeply. She realized she wasn't scared of him. She was scared of what her fate would be if she didn't act now. She was scared of becoming a monster. She was scared of losing her life in the world her body was still in. Terrified that her soul would fade, and only her body would remain as a terror left to roam, and devour. It was then that she realized she was talking to this man through the remainder of her soul. The one small fragment that was left of her.

'How is this possible? How did this happen?' She cried in her head. Then it struck her like a closed fist. The scream she rang out before she awoke in this room. Before she heard his voice. She realized what she had done. She didn't prey for salvation. She didn't beg God to save her. She demanded to be saved. She demanded out of pure fear and fury that she not die like that. And in doing so, she summoned a demon. She opened the very gates of Hell with her demand for her life. For her soul.

'I already am a monster.' She thought to herself. 'In the depths of selfishness within my pain; I summoned a demon to save me... How pathetic.'

She tried to think of what would happen if she didn't except his offer. When the realization came to her again, she froze. She knew she had no choice.

She called out to him. "I will pay whatever price you ask in return for my life."

"Hmm... You see madam. What I ask for is your life. I will save you but, when all is done... When you have fulfilled your purpose in life, I will devour your soul. Your very being will belong to me."

Verin's eyes shot open. Anger filled her. She knew what would become of her if she survived. She would be a monster. A soulless beast who prowled the night like a wolf in human skin. She knew her fate. She would awake as a vampire.

"I will have no soul to offer you. I will awake a beast. A vampire. I will no longer pocess soul."

The man chuckled. Verin couldn't see him but, she could feel his sly smile in her bones. It chilled her to her core.

"Just a piece... A small piece will be left. Enough to satisfy my hunger. You will awake as a vampire, yes. But, a fragment of you will still remain human. I can tame the beast in you. I can save you. I will ask you this only once and you better answer quickly. Your soul is fading by the second... Do you wish to sign a contract with me?"

Verin sighed. She thought to herself 'Where was God? Where was he when I needed him? He left me to die, and yet this man. This demon, is here. He called to me in my most terrified moment. My soul is already damned...'

"Yes. I accept your offer."

She suddenly awoke in that dark room of her manor gasping for air. Her veins burned like napalm. Her entire body was trembling, and her eyes were blurred. The men were gone, and there was silence. She tried to sit up but she couldn't move. Her night gown was soaked with her own blood. She clawed at the floor in attempt to roll over onto her stomach, and as she did so, she ripped gashes into the rugs. She looked down at her hands and saw her fingernails long and sharp. Black and pointed like bear claws. She felt a burning in her throat. She was scared. So scared.

Then, out of the darkness came the man. His voice rang out to her.

"Calm yourself, mistress. I am here."

Verin was nealing on her knees panting like a rabid dog with her face in her hands. When she heard his voice she looked up in utter shock. Trying to gather everything that was going on. She finally saw him. Truly saw him. Every detail of his being... The man who saved her life, in return for devouring it later. He was dressed in a black tail coat, a grey vest, and white button down shirt, with black pants, and black shoes. He had a pocket watch in the left pocket of his coat, and he had on white gloves. A black tie wrapped around his neck like a snake.

Long, jet black hair framed his face, and his eyes were bright red. As red as the freshest blood.

'He's beautiful.' Verin thought before her vision went black.

* * *

><p>The man kneeled down beside her, and stroked the hair out of her eyes. He could tell she was still alive.<p>

'Her body is adjusting to the venom. A painful process. Most don't survive. Mmmm... I knew her soul was strong. Simply delicious.'

He scooped her up into his arms and walked her over to a couch sitting on the far left side of the large room. He laid her down, and studied her.

'She's a lovely young lady. Especially now that the venom has taken affect. Vampires are such dark, and beautiful creatures.'

Verin truly was a sight to behold. Especially to men. She was eighteen years old, and had extremely long black hair. Bright green eyes, long, thick lashes, and lush red lips. Her skin was as pale and soft as a fallen snowflake. She was quite short. She had a small frame, but a curvy build. She was lovely. Little did she know that her beauty would make her prey.

The man admired her beauty. He was surprised that such a strong soul could exist in such a frail, and damaged young woman. A pure soul wrapped in the skin of a monster. Such a beautiful monster.

The man covered her up with his tail coat, and began to explore the manor. He was hoping to find a change of clothes for his young mistress. 'Sure, being soaked in blood is suited to a vampire but, the smell of her blood is too tempting. Such a tasty soul. Dinner will be delicious. Hmmhmm all in good time.'

The man smiled to himself as he walked around long corridors, and stalked up flights of stairs until he stumbled upon a room with only two chairs, and a single grand piano. His mind flashed back. Back to his hellish home. Where he stood alone waiting for a soul of his liking. All alone. He ran his fingers across the piano keys and tried to remember a song he kept hearing over and over again while he stood waiting. A song that had been repeating in his mind for over two hundred years. The notes danced behind he eyelids as he remembered that lonely feeling. He didn't know what the song was or how to play it. He only knew that it was the most lovely sound he had ever heard. He closed his eyes, and rang a key. It sounded so open, and free. It sounded amazing to his ears. He realized that he had finally been freed. Freed from his prison of wait. His dinner was so close, and it would be a feast indeed. He licked his lips at the thought about how lovely she was. At how fulfilling her soul would be.

When he opened his eyes he saw a shadow standing in the doorway. A shadow with glowing green eyes, and the fresh smell of blood. The sweet smell of red was intoxicating.

He walked over to the bloody shadow, put his right hand over his heart, and bowed in respect.

"Hello my young mistress. My name is Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. I will be your loyal butler from here on out. I will remain at your side until the end."


	2. CHAPTER TWO: The Beasts Awaken

Verin stood there still wrapped in his coat. She clutched at the door frame, barely able to hold herself up. She wanted to greet her handsome new butler properly but, she could only focus on the intense heat rising in her throat. When she tried to speak, the flames in her chest only grew hotter.

"I'm sure you're wondering why your throat feels like it's being burned with a red hot iron rod. It's quite simple really... You're hungry." Sebastian looked at her, as a smiled crept across his face.

'Hungry?' It took only seconds before Verin realized what he meant. The very second she thought of blood, sharp teeth protruded from her gums. This made the sensation of heat even worse. She clutched at her throat, trying to gasp for air. She felt faint.

Sebastian approached her carefully. He removed his coat from her, and put it back on all in one swift motion. Then, he took her hand off of the door frame, and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her into his chest. He bent his head down, and pressed his lips against her ear before he spoke again.

"I can help you but, first you have to make your contract with me official."

Verin pulled back, and looked at him. Questioning him with her gaze. Sebastian knew what her eyes were asking.

"You have to give me a command. Once you do so, our contract will be unbreakable. But know that in issuing the command, there is no turning back. Once the demand slips from your lips, your soul will belong to me."

Verin understood, and she didn't care. All she wanted was for the burning to stop. She opened her mouth, gasping for air between each word.

"H-Help me. N-N-Now Se-bast-. SEBASTIAN!"

"As you wish, my young mistress."

Sebastian released her hand, and turned, resting his back against the door frame. He was still clutching Verin by the small of her back. He looked down at her. She was still tearing at her throat and trying to breathe. He used his free hand to undo his tie, and then he tilted his head slightly, exposing his neck to her.

"Drinking my blood will speed up the effects of the venom, madam. Plus, demon blood is quite nutritious for a being such as yourself."

Verin didn't want to do it. Drink the blood of a demon but, her body reacted before her mind could catch up. She sank her fangs into his neck, and Sebastian didn't flinch. He only gave a small moan in response. She drank him in, savoring the flavor. His blood was delicious. It was like drinking fireworks, and rose petals. Explosive, and vibrant. Sharp, and yet still so soft. Red. So red like the deepest rose flower. Verin loved it. She gripped her hands around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. When her fangs sank deeper, Sebastian gripped her tighter. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling it slightly to get a better grip on him. She couldn't get enough. For only a moment they stood, tangled together in the darkness of the door frame.

When Verin finally released his neck, she felt invigorated. Like she was high on the most amazing drug imaginable. Her senses were heightened. She could feel the warmth returning to her body. Colors were brighter, sounds were clearer. Everything around her was instantly more beautiful than before. She felt like something inside of her had sparked. Like a light that had long been snuffed out had somehow been awakened within her bones.

"How do you feel, my young mistress?"

The suddenness of his voice in her ear snapped her back to reality. She looked up at him, realizing that he was still clutching her by the small of her back. She blushed...

"I feel... Incredible. Like a piece of me that has been lying dormant has finally awoken. It's amazing..."

Sebastian smiled at her response. Pleased to hear that she enjoyed his blood. 'Only a truly demented creature would enjoy drinking the blood of a demon. Her soul will be a lovely meal, indeed.'

Sebastian looked down at her, still holding her against his chest. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear again, and spoke so softly, she almost didn't understand him.

"Please forgive me my young mistress. This may hurt a bit."

Before Verin could respond, he grabbed her up, and took her to stand before a large mirror placed on the far wall in the corridor. He spun her around so she was facing the mirror, wrapping her left arm around her stomach. He held her left arm in place with with his right hand, and then pressed his chest against her back so she couldn't move. She was literally stuck between a large, reflective rock, and a tall, handsome hard place. Sebastian studied her, as she gazed upon her own reflection in the mirror.

"Huh? I thought vampires didn't have reflections?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Here you are in the arms of a demon, after I told you I may hurt you, and you're worried about your reflection. You're quite the fearless young lady, madam."

She stared into Sebastian's eyes through his reflection in the mirror. "I have no fear left to give. Only resentment. Now, explain why you have me pinned here."

Sebastian shook with delight at her remark to his statement. Such a bold a creature. So ruthless, and honest. He licked his lips.

Without breaking eye contact, he lifted his left hand to his lips, and bit down on the white glove that covered it. He slipped it off with his teeth, and then spit the glove to the floor. He pulled his hand up over his right eye. His fingernails were black, and he had a strange mark branded into the center of his hand. A Pentagram.

"This is my Faustian mark. In regards to our contract, I have to place one on your body as well. This will insure your bond to me and my bond to you. The more visible the mark is, the stronger our bond will be. Now... Tell me where you want me to touch you, my young mistress."

A sly smiled grew across his face.

Verin trembled in his arms. She felt warm, and his smooth words made her feel weak. She stared at him through the mirror contemplating as to where she wanted the mark placed. Then it dawned on her... She licked, and then bit her bottom lip. Sebastian knew what she meant.

"I understand, my young mistress."

He pulled her into him even closer. He ran his bare fingers over her cheek bones, along her jawbone, down her chin, and then ran his thumb across her lips. Verin was shaking. His touch was incredibly soft for a demon. No one had ever touched her like this. His finger tips felt like they were rumbling with electrical sparks across her lips. She let a slight moan release from her lips.

Sebastian took hold of the opportunity. He ran his thumb down the center of her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. He placed his palm over her mouth. It burned. Seared her skin so fast, it was over in an instant. When Sebastian released his grip on her, she nearly fell over. Not from pain but, from the weakness in her knees. His touch. It was tantalizing. Sensual and still rough. She wanted more of it. More of his soft, electical touch. She didn't want it to stop.

Her lips were still tingling from where Sebastian touched them. She pulled her bottom lip down, and stared at the new mark, branded into it. It was a perfect match to the one on Sebastian's hand. She studied the mark for a moment before looking up. Sebastian was gone.

* * *

><p>She regained her stature, and took in her entire reflection. She was still standing in her night gown. Painted with her blood. It reeked of her own fear, and the smell disgusted her. She peeled the soaked red gown from her body, and threw it to the floor. Standing bare under the candlelight in the hallway. She turned to walk down the corridor. She wanted a hot bath, and another meal. Mmmm... Another meal.<p>

As she turned away from the mirror, she froze. Remembering the piano in the room next to her. Suddenly a song came to her mind. A lovely, haunting song. She didn't know where she knew it from but, she had heard it before. The notes shone behind her eyes like stars. Flowing through her mind like a distant memory. She sat on the bench in the moonlight, her long black hair being the only thing covering her. She began to play. He fingers danced across the keys as the music filled the manor. The pleasant sound echoed through the walls, and vibrated into her bones. The song came to her out of no where. As if the lovely piece poured from her very own fingertips. The more she played, the more she trembled.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was walking down the corridor holding a new night gown for his young mistress. The manor was large, and he had no idea where to find her. Vampires are harder to sense, even for a demon such as himself. As he was walking up the second flight of stairs, he heard it, and froze mid stride.<p>

The notes buzzed around his ears like bees is Spring time. "That... That song."

He quickened his pace. Up the stairs, to the left, the right, up more stairs, to the left again. He continued until he found himself standing in the midst of that shadowed door frame. The door frame to the music room. Sebastian stood frozen in place as his eyes took in the image in front of him. He gripped at the night gown he was holding. His hands trembled, and his eyes shook at the sight. His young mistress, naked in the moonlight. Playing the very song he had heard in his own mind for centuries.

She was lovely. Her skin glistened in the white light. Her green eyes glowed in the shadows, and her hair drapped over her body like a silk dress. He couldn't believe it.

The notes tickled his ear lobes, and kissed his ear drums. He stood, mesmerized at the beauty of it all. Her pure soul, and her dark heart. Her pale skin, and her dark hair. And that music. That sweet, and haunting song. It was like looking into a black, and white photograph of a cherished memory. He was enthralled.

But, his bliss ended suddenly When he noticed that she was staring directly at him. She had stopped playing. She didn't look angry, or embarrassed. She looked... Cold. Distant.

She licked her lips before she spoke. "Hello Sebastian."

He didn't say a word. He approached her quietly. Studying her. He placed the night gown next to her on the bench, and began to unbutton his tail coat.

"S-Sebastian! What are you doing?!"

Again, he didn't respond. He continued to look her directly in her eyes. Her bright green eyes, and proceeded to kneel down closer to her. Verin didn't take her eyes off of his. They were beautiful. So red, and sharp. Such an intense gaze he had. She suddenly felt a warm cloth wrap around her, and she could feel her body being lifted up.

Sebastian had wrapped her up in his coat, and picked her up bridal style in his arms.

"You shouldn't sit so exposed, young mistress. You'll catch a cold."

Verin let him cradle her. It was nice to feel his warmth against her bare skin. He smelled so good. She leaned her head against his chest as he began to walk her down the hall to the powder room.

"I'll run you a hot bath, madam."

Verin didn't respond. She laid almost lifeless in his arms. She felt so comfortable. She leaned her ear in closer to his chest, and began to feel the thumbing of his heart. She could hear it's steady beating. It was strong. Unwavering in it's attempt to breath life into him. It was such a consoling sound. Then, she heard something else. A small ping in his heart beat that she couldn't put her finger on. It sounded hollow, empty. Verin flushed red at her sudden realization. She looked up at him.

"Sebastian. Are you alone?"

"What a silly question young mistress. You're right here."

"That's not what I meant. Were you alone up until now?"

He looked down at her, surprised by her question. He could see it. See the concern for him in her eyes.

"Yes. I was alone."

"I'm sorry." Verin said. "I would be alone now if you weren't here. I would be alone, and scared. It's funny... You saved my life in return for devouring it. But if you hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have a soul now. You're a demon and yet, you actually saved my soul."

Sebastian's eyes flew wide. His pupils were shaking. He couldn't believe what he just heard. 'I saved her soul? How could she think that?'

"I saved your soul because it will make a delicious meal for me. I grow hungrier with every second."

Verin just smiled at him. Her smile wasn't a happy one. It was a scary one. Sebastian stopped walking, and looked at her. Anticipating her response to his bold words. He was expecting to get slapped, or even punched but, the wound never came. She just continued to smile, and then when her lips finally parted, his heart began to pound even harder. Verin could feel his body react to her. She enjoyed it in a very sadistic way.

'Hmm... This demon is flustered. Flustered because of me. How interesting...'

"I know but, I summoned you for selfish reasons. We're both selfish creatures. If you hadn't saved me, I would be a mindless beast. The real me would be dead. Your selfishness extended my life; and for that I am grateful. It seems the least I could do in return is offer you my wretched soul."

Sebastian was at a loss for words. Such a strong, and pure young soul, caged in black. Chained in the body of a tormented beast.

He trembled. He had never felt this way before. He didn't know he could. He could still hear that haunting song is his head. Such a lovely song, and in his arms was his beautiful monster. Cloaked only by his coat. For the first time in his life. His long, and lonely life... He felt intrigued. He felt awakened by her. It made him anxious.

He continued their journey down the corridors. Trying to slow his restless heart. Knowing she could sense his moment of weakness made him even more uneasy. He turned, and was releaved to see it. The powder room. He sighed. 'Finally.'

He set her down, and bowed his head.

"Shall I run your bath for you, madam?"

"No need. I can do it myself."

"Very well. Good night my young mistress. I will begin prepping for tomorrow."

"Wait Sebastian!"

Sebastian paused. He turned to look at her. She was looking up at him. A furious light glint behind her green eyes.

"I will only say this once... Thank you."


	3. CHAPTER THREE: The Pure Beast

One Month Later:

Verin had been roaming freely. Adjusting to her new status, and body. She was now head of her household, and a night crawler. It surprised her but, she actually enjoyed being a vampire. She was extremely fast, her wounds healed quickly, she was very strong, and she was free to devour the scum of the earth. She was suited to her new life. She fed only on those who deserved death. Murderers, and predators but, she hated the way they tasted. Their blood was always foul, and sour. Not fulfilling at all. But every few days, she would treat herself to blood so sweet, even the God's couldn't handle it. She loved the taste of him. The taste of a demon's heart. It's fueled the fire within her.

Though she was suited to her new life, she still felt resentment. It had been a month since she was turned but, the memory will be forever burned into her skull. Like a brand of Hell fire. Why did they choose to turn her, and then kill her parents? Why? And even though she was thankful for Sebastian, she wasn't thrilled that she had to sell her soul to a demon in order to save it. It took it's toll on her. She became ravaged. The memories. The screams. The red. So much red. It made her bones burn.

* * *

><p>Verin roamed the gardens outside the manor. Digging into the depths of her brain to devise a plan. Hatred continued to fuel her. Her life was almost ripped from her bones, and in order to save it; she had to sell her soul. She wanted revenge. Revenge for her family but, mostly revenge for herself. Those four vampires took everything from her. She wanted their blood in return. Every. Last. Drop.<p>

She always considered herself to be a selfish person. Now she was a selfish creature. A torment in the eyes of others. A killing machine. She was going to put her new found power to great use, and do exactly what those bastards did to her. She was going to ruin them.

Her fury grew by the second, and so did her hunger. She ran her tongue over the faustian mark branded on the inside of her lip before she issued the command.

"Sebastian. Come here."

In a matter of seconds, Sebastian appeared before her. Bowing his head in respect.

"Yes, my young mistress?"

"I'm hungry, and I don't feel like prowling for filth this evening. Prepare me a meal."

Sebastian smiled. He could feel the anger growing inside of her. The beast she had become. Quite delectable.

"As you wish, my young mistress."

Sebastian approached her while removing is coat. He stood in front of her, and looked her straight in her bright green eyes. A smile still plastered on his face. He undid his tie, and unbuttoned the fist few buttons of his shirt. Verin grew restless. She wanted him. She wanted to lick him, and spill every last drop of his blood. Her soul was delectable enough to wait for but, Verin needed his blood now. The savory flavor. The warmth, and life it breathed into her. Her soul belonged to Sebastian but, Sebastian's blood belong to her. An even trade in her mind.

Sebastian knelt down on his knees in front of her, and then ran his fingers through the hair line behind his left ear, exposing his neck to her. Verin bent down, and licked his neck. She loved this. She kissed his shoulder, and nibbled on his earlobe. Sebastian moaned in response. She tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his head, and pulled. Forcing him to fully expose the vein pulsing under his ear. Sebastian wrapped his arms around her leg. Rubbing her inner thigh with his right hand. Up and down. Such soft skin she had. He was so close to her. He could smell her essence. It was inticing. His pulse began to quicken, and Verin could sense it. When she finally got a rise out of him. When Verin could finally smell his arousal for her flowing through his veins; she unleashed. She sank her fangs deep into his neck. Sebastian only let a small gasp of pleasure escape him. Not a single flinch from pain. He loved this too. Loved knowing that his mistress craved his blood. She thrived on it. He loved knowing that she got her kicks from drinking the blood of a demon. It made him tingle in delight.

'What a delicious meal she will be.' He thought as she continued to drink him in.

Each were meals in the others eyes. A simple survival game, and yet a little curiousity as well. It was blissful to the pair. They needed each other to survive, and that worked just fine for both of them.

When Verin finally released Sebastian from her grip, she was invigorated. His blood was like pure ecstasy. A tranquillizing liquid of life, and death. She tried not to drink him everyday but, oh did she want to. And little did she know, Sebastian wanted her to as well. For every time she drank his blood, she would grow stronger, and so would her fury. Sebastian would get a front row seat to her very demise, and his blood would be the fuel to the fire that burned within her heart. This pleased him greatly. Plus, he would also get to feel her touch. He didn't know why but, he really enjoyed the feel of her wrapping her fingers in his hair as she brushed her lips across his neck. The soft kisses she placed along his shoulders each time. And the pierce of her fangs into his black veins. It was as close to heaven as Sebastian would ever get.

Sebastian stood up, leaving his shirt undone. Still smiling at his young mistress. She floated in the moonlight. Her hair wrapping around the wind blowing through the garden. She truly was a sight to behold. Her eyes glowed so green in the shadows. She stood, staring at a bush of roses. Running her fingers through the thorns. She pricked her finger, and blood began to run down her palm. She smiled as a twisted thought came to her mind.

"Sebastian. Tell me... What is blood to a demon?"

"What do you mean, madam?"

"I mean, what is it to you? Would you be able to taste all the flavors of my soul within it?"

Sebastian's smile grew wider.

"Mmm... Yes I could. Blood is the makeup of a human soul. I could taste every fiber of your being within it."

Verin squeezed the skin around the wound for more blood to flow, and then she dangled her blood soaked hand in front of Sebastian's face.

"Drink this. I want to know what you think of my soul. Like a chef taste testing a meal he's preparing. Making sure all of the seasoning are rightfully measured, and that nothing is missing."

Sebastian felt such blissfulness at that demand. At that statement. She's such a bold creature. So fearless, and confident. Beautiful, and furious. He wanted nothing more than to taste what dwelled within her dark heart. To taste the meal he was marinading for himself.

Sebastain took hold of her bleeding hand, and began to lick the blood from her palm. He ran his tongue around, and then up her finger. Slowly pulling her finger into his mouth. Verin trembled When she felt his tongue wrap around her finger. He was looking right into her eyes as he rolled his tongue between her index, and her thumb. He was enjoying this, and so was she. He moved his tongue up and down, and around her finger tip. Sucking up every last drop of crimson.

His eyes flashed. Flashed with her memories. Her parents being torn apart. Blood everywhere. Fangs ripping into her throat. He felt every drop of agony, and pain that she had ever felt. He tasted every fear, every hope, and every wish of his young mistress. Her savored the flavor of the fierce torment that was buried within her. He rolled his tongue around in his mouth trying to enhance the sensation. Her soul would be a phenomenal meal indeed.

Then the taste hit him. A sensation of purity. A sweet, and yet addicting flavor. So sweet. Almost too sweet. It made his teeth ache.

A picture of a white rose appeared is his mind. As pure as the driven snow. Still covered in sharp thorns. His eyes flew open at the realization. He kept his cool demeanor but, inside he was shivering.

'Hmm... A virgin? Very interesting.'

The realization rang inside of his head like an annoying bell. Ring! Ring! Ring! It was obnoxious.

'A pure white rose that still has it's thorns... That's not good. One can't truly handle a rose properly if it's still covered in sharp thorns.' He thought to himself. 'This must be delt with delicately. Just as one should handle such a soft, white flower.'

Verin's voice snapped Sebastian out of his revelry. She spoke to him in such a sexy voice. She always did. Like sultry just oozed from her. Her tone was always calm, and steady. As smooth as the softest silk.

"So Sebastian... How do I taste?"

Sebastian came back to his senses. Trying to reclaim his stature, he looked Verin in the eyes.

"Delectable, my young mistress."

Verin laughed. She pushed just a little more blood out of the wound before it healed up completely. She stared at her finger for a moment, and then licked the last drops from her finger tip.

She chuckled, and then looked at Sebastian.

"I think it's missing something..." She said.

'Oh it is...' Sebastian thought to himself. He coughed before responding, attempting to not say anything about her "purity" out loud.

"What would that be, my young mistress?"

She continued to smile.

"The sweet, sweet taste of revenge."

Sebastian's eyes lit up. Glowing like pink cat eyes in the night as a sly smile crept back onto his faced.

"Mmmm. Yes, my young mistress."


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: The Impure Beast

Sebastian couldn't push the image from his mind. That single white rose still covered in thorns. It was like a torment.

'I can't devour the soul of a virgin. That amount of purity would ruin the flavor. Simply not a good flavor for any soul but, especially a womans.'

He pondered in his head. He knew what he had to do but, he didn't know how to go about it. It's one thing with a random female but, this young lady was his master. She was to be his culinary work of art. A masterpiece. He couldn't force himself on her, and he couldn't use the moves he normally would to gain this advantage. This would also be easier if she were just a simple human. Being that she's a creature of the night made this much more difficult.

He sat back in his chair at the desk, already finished with his work for the day, and it was only just after 2:00pm. His young mistress would sleep until the sun went down so he had time to think.

He closed his eyes and thought about her. Her long, jet black hair. Her big, bright green eyes. And her lucious red lips. How soft they were against his neck. They way her hands felt tangled in his hair. Her warm breath as she would breath into his ear. He began to tremble.

Her soul was magnificent but, so was her body. He wanted them both for himself. He wanted to feel her, and taste her. Every tantalizing corner of her body and soul. He had to be the one. The one to cut the thorns off the white rose. If he didn't do it himself, her soul would be ruined. It would lose all of it's luster, and flavor.

The way Sebastian saw it was since he owned her soul; it was only right that he be the one to defile it. She would be his. Every last fiber of her being would belong to him, and him alone.

The very thought of someone else putting their hands all over his dinner, and ruining it was something Sebastian couldn't tolerate.

* * *

><p>When Verin awoke, it was 7pm. A really bad storm had rolled in, and it was raining very harshly outside. She pulled her curtains back, and stared out the window. She watched as lightening lit up the sky.<p>

"No hunting for me tonight, I see. Hmmm... Bath first. Food later." She said out loud to herself.

She removed her night gown, and began walking down the corridor to the bathroom. Only bright red panties, and her long black hair covered her. She enjoyed being naked. She felt comfortable in her own skin. Plus she enjoyed trying to get a rise out of Sebastian. It made his blood taste better.

She found Sebastian to be an interesting creature. He was a demon. A purely evil being born from Hell, and somehow he was still so incredibly handsome. Tall, and dark. Strong, and flexible. Deadly, and tempting. Verin wanted to touch him the way he touched her. To caress him, and to press her body against his. She knew it was wrong. If she were still human, the thought would probably repulse her but, she's not human. She's also a being of Hell. A damned soul left to linger in the shadow of a demon. Whatever moral fiber she had before burned away with her mortality. She wanted to feel him. To lick him. To eat him... Every last inch of him, and she felt no shame for it.

Her lip began to tingle where her contract mark was. Her mind drifted back to that night in front of the mirror. The way he smelled. The way he held her, and caressed her face. The way he looked at her. Like a steak he wanted to sink his teeth into. His gaze was so steady and strong. She could feel her body react to the memory. She felt a warmth in her red panties. She leaned against the wall and ran her hands up her sides, around her breasts, up the back of her neck, and then through her hair as she let out an exasperated moan.

"Mmmm... Sebastian..."

She tried to shake off the feeling. Her body ached for him. She couldn't understand why though. She's a Virgin. She had never felt these urges before. It's seems that ever since she turned, she is aroused all the time. And being around a tall, dark, and handsome beast wasn't helping.

Verin stripped herself of her red panties. They were soaked with her essence. She threw them to the floor, and then ran her fingers down her neck, between her breasts, and then over stomach to her wet slit. She brushed her middle finger across the length of her opening, and gasped. When she pulled her hand up, her finger was glistening with her own fluids. Verin smiled. She licked her finger clean, and then began to head down the long corridor. Her lips tingling, and her legs trembling the entire way to the bath.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was preparing himself. He knew his young mistress wouldn't hunt for food in the rain which meant, he would be her meal tonight. He felt anxious about it. He loved it. Every bit of it.<p>

When his mistress didnt call for him, he became a little concerned. He began to walk down the long corridor to her room. 'Maybe she is still sleeping' he thought to himself. Usually she would call him to her room at exactly 7pm but, this time she didn't. He was curious. As he was making his way down the hallway he spotted her, and froze. He stood in the shadows, hoping not to be seen. He saw her leaning up against the wall, running her hands over her body. Her almost naked body. He smiled at the sight of the red panties she had on.

He thought about approaching her but, he stopped himself when he heard her speak.

"Mmmm... Sebastian..."

Sebastian just stood in the shadows, and watched her. She was touching herself, and moaning his name. His heart began to pound in his chest. The pounding was so loud to his ears. He was sure she would hear it. But she didn't. He stood in completely silence as he watch her remove her panties, and run her fingers down her body, and pull them back up covered in her own wetness. He saw the smile wash over her face as she stuck her newly wet finger in her mouth, lapping up her own liquid.

Sebastian couldn't take it. He could feel himself growing longer. Harder. He looked down, and saw his large erection pressing against his pant leg. His body began to tingle. He wanted to run up, and take her right there but, he knew that wouldnt work.

His eyebrows twitched in frustration. He wanted to look away but, he couldn't.

'Delicately... I have to do this delicately. ' he kept saying over and over again in his mind.

He watched her as she turned, and walked off into the candlelight down the corridor. Thankful that she didnt sense his presence.

He ran his gloved hand up his rock hard member over his pants, and thought to himself.

'This may be easier than I thought.'

A sly smile crept onto his face. Still holding himself in his hand, he squeezed, and let out a soft gasp. He wanted her. Just as bad as she wanted him. He would savor his young mistress in every way possible. He would snuff out that pure light that dwelled deep within her. He would cut the thorns off the white rose, and then soak it with red, red blood.

Sebastian turned and began to head down the stairs. He smiled to himself knowing that soon, he would have her. Every fragment of her would be his, and he couldn't have been more pleased.


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: The Defiled Beast

Verin was ringing her hair out onto the floor of her bedroom. Trying to get it as dry as possible but, with hair as long as hers; it was to no avail. She was enjoying the peaceful sound of the storms rolling thunder, and heavy rain. She loved the rain. She always had. She felt alive in the darkness. More awake under the light of a lightening flash than she ever did under the sun.

She had the double doors to her balcony open so the sounds could echo clearly throughout her room. To let the smell of damp earth, and fresh rain water seep into her pores. She laid naked on her bed. Her pale body glistened with water droplets everytime the sky lit up with a spark. She couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian. Her demon savior. Her bath did not wash away her wanting. She could still feel the wetness of her desires between her thighs. A warm sensation, tingling in her walls.

She dug her nails into the comforter on her bed. Trying to center her thoughts but, every time she blinked, his face would appear behind her eyes. His stoic, and beautiful face. She ran a hand over her left breast, and squeezed. Still gripping the blanket with her other hand, and gasping for air. She felt like she was spinning in circles. The warmth in her grew hotter with every breath she took. She couldn't take it.

His strong, tall body. His blood red eyes. His piercing gaze in that mirror. Like he was looking so deep into her, he could see the memories that dwelled behind her eyes. The way it felt to be pressed against him. Floating in his arms. Everything about him.

Every thought that flashed in Verin's mind just made her hotter. She released her breast, and ran her fingers over her lips with one hand, and was running her other hand up, down, and across her thighs. She was tangled up in herself just thinking about him. Her desires continued to grow. She moaned as she ran her hands over her own body. Thinking about him. How he tasted. How his hands felt. How soft his lips looked.

She began to move her left hand between her thighs, still caressing her lips, and neck with the right. She ran her middle finger along the line between her right thigh, and vulva. Still picturing Sebastian in her mind. She pushed her hand over, feeling how wet she was. Her body was trembling.

'Ahhhh... That feels so good...'

She ran her middle, and ring fingers over her wet slit, sliding them carefully up to her clit. She let a loud moan escape her as her fingers reached their destination. She stroked it gently. Slowly. Around in little circles while she used her other hand to sensually message her breasts.

Her breath quickened. She had never felt this good before. Her body felt like it was covered in static. Electrical, and tingly. Every touch she made felt better than the last. More intense, and vivid. She moved her fingers faster around her nub. Pushing down a little harder. Making the strokes of her wet fingertips elongated, and rougher. She kept picturing Sebastian. She imagined him kissing, and caressing every inch of her. Licking her. Biting her.

She was spilling out onto the blanket of her bed. She was so close. She didn't know what this feeling was but, it was the most amazing feeling in the world. She could feel all the tension that'd been building up in her come close to releasing. She moaned louder, and louder the closer she got. Quickening, and shifting the motions of her fingers. Circles, and then up and down. Around, side to side... She was so wet, and slick that her fingers kept slipping.

"Ahhhhh! Mmm! Uhh! Ooooo! Yeeeess!"

She licked, and bit her bottom lip in the heat of her moment, not realizing what she was about to do. She ran the tip of her tongue over her Faustian mark before she said it...

"Oooh Sebastian! Yes! Please yes! I'm so close! Make me yours!"

Right before she was about to cum. While she was still gripping her breast, and rubbing her wetness, Sebastian appeared before her.

At first she thought it was in her mind. An image from the fantasy she had conjured in her head as she was touching herself but, she was wrong.

Here he was, standing right in front of her at the edge if her bed. Smiling at the sight that laid naked, sweaty, and soaking wet with want before him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood there, observing her. She was out of breath. Panting, and covered in beads of sweat. The blanket was soaked underneath her, and her hand was between her thighs. Her fingers were dripping clear liquid. Her breasts had claw marks on them from where she gripped at them, and her hair was damp. Curled around her body in knots, and tangles. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth hung open. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.<p>

Before he had a chance to speak, she screamed.

"What are you doing?! GET THE HELL OUT!"

Sebastian didn't move. He stood like a statue, smiling down at her.

"Well you summoned me, madam. You screamed my name so I came. You screamed for me to make you mine... Is that truly what you want?" His smile grew wider.

"NO! GET OUT! OUT! OUT NOW!"

Sebastian saw the opportunity sitting in front of him, and he refused to let it slip away. He couldn't have asked for a better opening...

"Hmm... Are you sure?" He moved his eyes from her face, all the way down her body. Slowly so that she would notice where his sight was fixed. Until his gaze rested on the massive wet spot soaked into the blanket, and her fingers. Still dripping her essence down her wrists.

Verin grew redder with every motion down his eyes took. The lower they moved, the brighter her flush became. She was shaking. She wanted this but, now that he was right in front of her, she couldn't do anything except sit there. She couldn't even meet his gaze. She was so nervous, and Sebastian could sense it.

He smiled, and spoke in such a smooth voice. Tantalizing, and rich. So, so sexy.

"It is my duty as your butler to see to your every need, and desire, mistress..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian removed his gloves first, and then his coat. Verin didn't speak. She just looked away as her bashfulness took over. She didn't know what to do. She figured she'd go with him like she had before. She felt so small under his gaze in that moment. Small, and entirely too exposed.<p>

When she finally got the courage to look up, she was amazed by the sight before her. Sebastian was standing in the candlelight of her room, unbuttoning his shirt. Slowly. As if to tease her. She watched, and with every button that came undone, the more enthralled she became.

He didn't take his eyes off of her. When he finally reached the last button, he spoke.

"Mistress. Forgive my boldness but, I must make something perfectly clear so not to cause any trouble in the very near future. Once I start this, I won't be able to stop. Even if you command me to do so. Do you understand?"

Verin looked up at him. She debated what to say. Should she say no and act like this never happened? Or should should she give in to her desires no matter what the cost? She couldn't hold back her nervousness. She shook under his heavy gaze. She was at a loss for words.

Sebastian didn't wait for an answer. He already knew what she wanted, and he planned to let her have exactly what she craved. He walked over to her, and removed his socks, and shoes before kneeling onto the bed beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and began to massage her neck, as he leaned in to nibble her ear.

Her ran his tongue over the soft spot behind her earlobe, and the drew in a quick breath. Rushing cold air over the wet, and sensitive spot. Verin gasped in response.

Sebastian continued to rub her shoulder as he moved and positioned himself behind her. Pressing his partially bare chest again her naked back. Verin's memory shot back to the night in front of the mirror again, and she began to really tremble. She had goosebumps, and her breathing quickened. Sebastian noticed the change, and leaned his lips into her ear. He whispered.

"Don't be freightened, mistress. I promise I'll be as gentle as possible. Just as one would handle a delicate, white flower."

Verin nodded, and let the moment take her. She turned her body to face him. She stared into his red eyes as she began to run her fingers over his face the same way he did her that night in front of the mirror. Over his cheekbones, down his jawbone, up his chin, and then finally over his lips. She ran her thumb down the center of his lips, parting them slightly. Sebastian took hold of her hand, and wrapped his free arm around the small of her back. Pulling her into his chest. He looked down at her, before he gently placed his lips on hers.

The kiss was so soft. His lips were as soft as a feather floating in a breeze. Verin pushed against him harder. Trying te be as close to him as possible, because if she didn't; she swore she would have floated away.

When they parted, he laid her down on the bed gently, and then climbed on top of her. She ran her hands over his chest, slowly pulling his shirt over his shoulders, and down his arms. When the article was completely removed, Sebastian pushed it under the pillow, seeing a use for it later. Verin stared up at him. Admiring his toned body. He was even more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. She wrapped her right arm around his neck, and ran her fingers through his hair. Sebastian leaned his head into her caress for only a moment before he pressed his lips against hers again. This time with a little more force than before. He nibbled on her bottom lip as if asking for entrance. She excepted, and he plunged his tongue into her mouth softly. They explored each others mouths. Tongues rolling , and tastes mixing together. Verin pulled her head to the side to gasp for air but, Sebastian responded by kissing her harder. He pulled her face into his, and deepened this kiss. Running his left hand over her exposed breasts at the same time.

Verin was overwhelmed by the multiple sensations. His warm hands running over her bare body. His rough, and yet soft kisses. His body pressed against hers. She was tied into a moment of bliss with him. Sebastian moved his hand from her breasts to the back of her neck. When his hand got wound in her hair, he released the kiss, and pulled her head back, exposing her neck. He ran his tongue up and down her throat. Biting, and then soothing it with his gentle kisses. Verin moaned in delight. Her breathing picked up it's pace, and Sebastian followed suit.

He kept his grip on her hair as he began to move down her body. He slithered down her like a snake. Smooth, and effortless. He ran his tongue over her neck, and then down her collar bone. He placed kisses in between her breasts as Verin clenched at the sheets. The heat was rising up in her again. She wanted him so badly, and her body showed it. She wrapped her arms around him. Running her fingers through his hair, and digging her nails into his shoulders. She moaned softly with every kiss her placed on her.

Sebastian moved his lips over her right breasts, spinning his tongue in circles over her bare mound, stopping at her nipple. He inhaled slowly and then gave it a light tap with the very tip of his tongue, and then blew a stream of cold breath onto it. Verin arched her back, and gasped in response. Pressing her stomach into his chest. He released her hair, and ran his fingers down from her throat, to her naval. She couldn't take it much longer. She was spilling onto the sheets. Panting with anticipation.

Sebastian couldn't help but grin when he saw her reaction to his touch.

"Calm yourself, madam. We've only just begun."

With that he took her nipple between his teeth, and fluttered his tongue across it rapidly. He sucked, and bit at it. Rolling his tongue around the soft, pink skin. She was overcome with pleasure. He moved to the left breast, and continued his techniques.

"Mmmm Sebastian! Please... I can't take much more... "

"Hmmhmm... Patience, my young mistress."

He moved back up her body, running his tongue over her skin the entire way. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Breath her in like a gulp of fresh air. When he made it to her neck, he bit down. Hard. She screamed at the suddenness of it. He ran his tongue around the tender spot, and placed kisses up, and down her throat. Then, he proceeded to move his hands down.

He pushed her thighs open with his hand, and moaned in her ear. He could feel the heat coming off of her without even touching it. He paused for a moment. Waiting for the right moment. Listening to her breathing. When she took a long breath, he moved. He slid his middle finger down her slit, utterly amazed at how wet she was. When Verin felt him move she turned her head and moaned ever so softly in his ear.

"Mmmm Sebastian..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian continued where Verin had left off earlier. Spinning his finger in circles over her clit. Verin saw stars. Her moans grew louder with every spin of his finger, and she could feel the pressure building inside of her. Sebastian kept going. Keeping his pace steady as he nibbled, and breathed heavily into her neck. She was close. So close. Right before she was about to come, he slid his finger down over her opening, and pushed it inside of her. He went slow. The deeper his finger got, the higher she arched her back. She felt like she was going to explode. He moved his finger in and out of her. Pumping at an upward angle. She gripped her nails into his back as he pushed his finger in further, and further. He spun his finger around in her, and bent his fingertip up and down in a "come here" motion.<p>

Verin was over come with pleasure. She moaned, and moaned. She couldn't stay quite. It felt so good. Him kissing her neck, and strumming her walls. She felt her legs begin to shake. The feeling of pressure had intensified ten fold. When she thought she was at her breaking point, Sebastian pushed another finger into her, and she screamed.

It hurt. She had never had something inside of her before, and his two fingers felt like they were going to rip her.

"S-Sebastian stop. P-Please. It hu-rts..."

"No."

He pumped her faster. Trying to prove a point.

'If she thinks this is painful, she is in for a rude awakening shortly." Sebastian thought to himself.

Verin screamed as he moved his arm faster, and faster. She could feel his fingers stretching her, and it wasn't pleasant. She tried moving her hips against his hand. It helped a little but, she could still feel that sharp aching searing into her. Sebastian saw her wince with each of his hands movements. He smiled, knowing what was to come. Thankful that he had placed his shirt under the pillow.

He continued curling his fingers around inside of her, and she continued to move against his hand. She was starting to get used to it, and right when it stared to feel pleasurable, Sebastian removed his fingers from her, and got up off the bed.

* * *

><p>Verin sat up trying to to stop him but, when she moved she felt more pain. It wasn't intense pain. It was bareable but, it was surprising. She knew what was coming, and she got scared. She wanted to panic but, she remembered what Sebastian has said to her before they started. That he wouldn't stop, even if she commanded it. There was no point. She asked for this. She wanted it, and so; she would have it.<p>

Sebastian looked down at her. She was naked, and panting. She looked nervous. He could tell what she was thinking. He began to removed his pants, and boxers. Verin turned, and watched. When he slipped his underwear off, Verin's eyes flew wide.

'It's... HUGE!' She thought to herself. She felt her legs begin to shake again.

Sebastian saw her reaction to him, and he chucked. He knew exactly what crossed her mind when she saw him. He felt a ping of satisfaction inside himself when he saw how big her eyes became. He looked at her. She was still staring at his rock hard cock. He could see her hands, and legs shaking. He took his hand, and gripped his shaft, and squeezed. Moaning at his own touch. He rubbed himself up and down, as Verin watched his every movement.

Verin was surprisingly turned on by him touching himself. He ran his free hand over his Abs, as he gripped his member. Licking his lips at her. She forgot about the pain she had felt a moment earlier. All she could think about now was the rock hard man standing in front of her.

When a little precum escaped him, he walked over to Verin, and held out his hand. She took it. He pulled her up to sit on the edge of the bed, and he stood in front of her. She looked up at him confused, and he just smiled, and arched an eyebrow.

'He wants me to... Oh.'

Verin ran her hands over his abs. They were perfectly chiseled, and defined. His breath quickened. She ran her hands down over his V lines until she felt soft hair under her fingers. Sebastian placed his hands on her shoulders, and watched. She felt so nervous under his eyes. She had never done this before, and she didn't know what to to.

He took hold of the back of her head, still leaning with one hand on her shoulder.

"Lick your palm first, mistress."

Verin obliged. She ran her tongue over her hand, and then took hold of the base. She moved her hand up slowly, and as she did, she leaned in and licked the precum from his tip. He moaned, and gripped her shoulder tighter. Verin ran her tongue from his head, to her hand and back up again. She slowly wrapped her tongue around his tip, and started to suck. Making sure not to hit him with her teeth. Sebastian growled in pleasure. As sure as a demon would. As she began to move her head up and down, she brought her hand up to meet her lips. Sebastian was impressed. Her mouth, and hand felt so good on him. So soft with the perfect amount of roughness. He had to stop himself from thrusting into her throat. He dug his nails into her shoulder, and in response she quickened her pace.

* * *

><p>He felt it, and before it could come her pulled out of her mouth, and pushed her down onto the bed. Pinning her by her wrists. Verin was surprised. She looked up at him, and his gaze was serious. This made her whimper a little.<p>

She watched as he reached under the pillow to retrieve the shirt he had placed there earlier. He let go of her wrists, and began to spin the shirt into a rope. He smiled down at her the entire time.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"Give me your hands, and I'll show you, madam."

Verin reluctantly held her hands up, and just as soon as she put them up, he grabbed them, and pinned them over her head with one hand.

He pulled Verin up by her wrists, and then pulled her arms back. He made her hands meet at the small of her back, and then he tied them together with the rope he had fashioned from his shirt.

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast that Verin had no time to react. He laid her down gently.<p>

"Are you comfortable, my young mistress?"

"Why did you tie me up, Sebastian?"

"So you wouldn't be tempted to fight me once this begins. Please do understand."

Verin nodded. She had become quite strong since she was turned. She probably would have been able to fight Sebastian off.

"Sebastian... How badly is this going to hurt?"

"Terribly madam. I'd like to apologize now but, it won't be all bad. I guarantee you won't be disappointed."

Verin didn't speak. She just laid there, silently waiting for Sebastian to make his move.

He ran his hands down her sides, and over her thighs. Sending waves of tingling sensations down her body. Verin's breathing quickened. Sebastian pushed her legs open with his knee, and kneeled over her. He kissed her deeply. Tickling her tongue with his. Pressing his body against her. She could feel him throbbing between her legs.

He moved his lips down her neck, to her collar bones. He ran his tongue over her breasts, and down her stomach. Tracing small circles with the tip of his tongue as he went. She began to shiver. His mouth on her body felt so incredible. The lower his tongue got, the wetter Verin became.

He fluttered down her body again. Lower, and lower. He wanted to taste her. Truly taste her. He lifted her legs up as he ran his tongue over her inner thigh. Verin moaned.

He slowly ran his tongue uo her thights and then over her pink lips, parting them slightly. She gasped at the feeling. Arching her back in response to his tongue. Sebastian smiled. He had a front row seat to what her reaction to him was. She was dripping. So wet with her desire for him. He ran his tongue up again. Burying his tongue between her lips. This time brushing her clit. She moaned again, louder.

Without hesistation he began to consume her. He flicked his tongue up and down her clit. Wrapping his lips around it as he fluttered his tongue back and forth. He wanted to drink every bit of her. He ran his tongue down to her opening, and pushed it inside of her. Holding her hips down so she couldn't squirm away from him. He circled his tongue around inside of her. Tasting every bit of her essence. She tasted sweet. Just like he thought she would.

Verin's moans grew louder, and louder. She screamed his name as he continued to lick her up. Her pleasure was indescribable. His tongue was so soft on her. She could feel the pressure building up inside of her again. She couldn't take it. She had been so close multiple times before. She moaned with every flick of his tongue. So close.

He continued to roll his tongue around. She tasted so good that he couldn't get enough. He pushed her legs up higher so he could push his tongue in deeper. Verin's legs were shaking around his head. He knew she was close.

He pulled his tongue out, replacing it with his middle finger. He twirled it around inside of her as he did circular motions with the tip of his tongue on her clit. Verin couldn't take it. So much pleasure. It felt so good. She was moaning over, and over again. Her entire body shaking.

"Oooohh Sebastian! I'm cumming! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

Sebastian went faster. He could feel her tightening around his finger. Growing wetter with every movement he made with his hand, and mouth. He went even faster, and with that, she caved.

Her entire body shook, and everything went white. She felt her entire body quake with pleasure. She screamed Sebastian's name as she spilled onto the bed sheets. Soaking Sebastian's face, and hand. He felt pleased with himself. He licked her fluid off his hand, and wiped his mouth. Sitting up while he was doing so.

Verin was still shaking under him. Amazed by the feeling that just washed over her. She couldn't focus. Her vision was blurry, and she was still unable to move due to her hands being tied. She tried to roll over on her side but, she was pinned between Sebastian's arms. She looked up and saw him staring down at her.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" He asked kindly.<p>

Verin only nodded.

Sebastian then positioned himself at her entrance, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms under her, and buried his face into her neck. He waited only a moment before he began to push into her.

Verin screamed. The pain was truly ungodly. Tears began to roll down her face, and Sebastian licked them away. She begged him to retreat but he refused.

"I told you that I wouldn't stop once I started. I'm sorry."

He pushed further into her. Slowly. Verin couldn't take it. She really thought she would be ripped in two at any moment.

"Please stop, Sebastian! Gaahhh! It... hurts!"

"No."

She bit into Sebastian's shoulder. Trying to portray her pain to him but, he only continued to push his hips forward. She screamed against him, trying to push herself back with her legs. Sebastian responded by gripping her shoulders from under her back, and pushing her down onto him. Verin felt like she was being impaled.

She tried to close herself up but, when Sebastian felt her walls tighten around him, he pushed himself all the way inside of her, and sat up. Verin clenched her teeth to try and stifle her screams. She growled in her throat, and gasped for air.

Sebastian didn't move. He wanted to give her a moment to adjust to his size.

"Please calm yourself, mistress. The worst of it is over."

He wiped the tears from her eyes, and then moved his hand down to her lower stomach. Verin could feel him there under his hand. And apparently so could he. He thrusted in a little against his hand, and verin screamed again. It felt like a steel bar had been forced into her. The pain was truly incredible.

Sebastian pulled himself out a little, and then pushed back in again slowly. She was so tight, and soaking wet. He wanted to unleash on her but, he was trying to be considerate. He laid himself on top of her, and wrapped his arms under her back again, and began to steadily move his hips back and forth. He whispered into Verin's ear.

"You feel so good wrapped around me. I apologize for the pain but, it will fade very soon."

Verin moaned in response to his words. And when Sebastian heard it, he began to thrust faster. He growled into her neck as he moved inside of her. He had never felt something so good in his long life. She was more than what he expected. So much more. He increased his speed a little more, feeling her body react to him.

Verin buried her face into Sebastian's shoulder has he quickened his pace. The pain was fading. She began to feel little sparks shoot throughout her as he continued to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his back, and Sebastian clawed at her sides. She noticed that the faster he moved, the more pleasure she felt.

"Fa-Faster... Move faster, ahhhh!"

He obliged.

He thrust in and out of her, feeling her tightening around his cock. He growled with every thrust that he made. Pleasure washed over both of them. Verin's pain was still there but, the pleasure she felt masked it. He felt amazing inside of her. She could feel every inch of him throbbing against her insides. Hitting every necessary spot.

"Untie me."

He stopped just long enough to reach down, and undo his makeshift rope. Releasing her hands, and then wrapped himself around her again. He pounded into her so deep that he could feel her cervix. When he hit it, he moved his hips in circular motions. Digging his member into her. She moaned his name over, and over again. Screaming in pleasure against his neck. She dug he nails into his back, and moved her hips against his.

"More Sebastian. More! Don't stop! Oh SEBASTIAN!"

Her moans made him tremble. He could feel her getting wetter, and wetter. Growing tighter with every thrust. He pushed. Breathing into her ear as he went deeper, and deeper.

They moved together. Both of them felt amazing wrapped around each other. Sebastian could feel Verin's legs begin to shake against him. He knew she was close. He thrusted harder, pulling her down onto him by her shoulders. Hitting every special spot with every push he made. They felt a rise coming. They both pushed faster. Moving against eachother for the same goal. Sebastian pushed so hard that he was sure he would break her but, he couldn't stop. The way she felt around him was too amazing. He didnt want it to stop but, he could feel himself getting closer. He pushed in as deep as he could, and grinded his hips into her. Verin tore at his sides, and continued to scream. He was so deep in her that Verin could almost feel him in her chest.

"I'm cumming! Ooooh Sebast- ahhhh!"

With one final thrust they both released. Verin screamed, and Sebastian growled in complete bliss. Sebastian spilled his seed inside of her, and verin gushed all over him.

They laid tangled together, trying to regain their senses. Verin ran her fingers down Sebastian's back, and he laid soft kisses against her neck. They breathed each other in. Savoring the moment.

"Sebastian. Lay with me for a moment."

"Of course, madam."

They laid entangled together. Trying to catch their breath. Neither of them could move. Both had thoughts running through their mind. Verin was satisfied, and Sebastian was ecstatic. He defiled her pure soul, and it was so much easier than he thought it'd be. But, he was surprised at how much he enjoyed it. Not because it would make her soul taste better but, because he enjoyed making her feel that way. He loved the feeling of her being tightly wound around him. So wet, sweet. He wanted more but, looking over at his young mistress; he could see she wasn't ready for more of him just yet. For now they botched laid together, satisfied that each of them got what they desired

Verin got Sebastian, and Sebastian got her. Plus, he got to cut the thorns from the white rose.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued... I have a lot planned for tis story. I plan on updating this story two chapters at a time, and I'm currently writing the seventh chapter. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! <strong>


End file.
